Should I?
Should I? is the second episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The Next Direction. The episode was first published on the September 2nd, 2013 and was written by QuickForeverr. Kyle Jackson, Jason Smith and Monica Parks are new auditions to New Directions. Marley meets a new friend, and colleague; Lauren Swann. Jake begins to wonder if Marley needs him around, or if she relies on him too much. Kai Johnson ponders on the decision to join Glee club or not, and still hasn't made up his mind. Lauren promises Jake to look after Marley after he leaves. Writing for this episode began on the 28th of August, 2013, and was completed on the 2nd of September, 2013. Songs Cast Main Cast *Sophia Davis created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Ricardo Fernandez created by REBƎLReloaded. *Aidan McKensie created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Kyle Jackson created by BlaineGleek7. *Kai Johnson created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Monica Parks created by RiseAgainsT. *Marley Rose created by Glee. *Natalie Simmons created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Leah Williamson created by QuickForeverr. Recurring Cast *Jake Puckerman created by Glee. *Jason Smith created by BlaineGleek7. *Lauren Swann created by Bartieandquick+6. Episode So, Marley Rose has recently started up her old Glee club, the New Directions. Five members have been accepted: Leah Williamson, Natalie Simmons, Rocky Fernandez, Aidan McKensie and Sophia Davis. Jake has returned from his dance class to help Marley out, but how long does he have left, before he must leave? '' '''That’s what you’ve missed on Glee: The Next Direction! ' ---- Leah, Natalie and Sophia stand at the front of the Choir Room, smiling at Marley, Jake and the two boys. Music begins to play, and Sophia steps forward, and begins to sing DNA. Sophia: Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it? Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck? Leah: No scientist or biology It's obvious when he's holding me It's only natural that I'm so affected Natalie: And my heart won't beat again If I can't feel him in my veins No need to question, I already know Leah, Sophia and Natalie: It's in his DNA D-D-D-DNA It's in his DNA And he just takes my breath away B-b-b-breath away I feel it every day, And that's what makes a man Not hard to understand Perfect in every way I see it in his face Nothing more to say It's in his D-D-D-DNA Leah: It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah Sophia: Now I don't have any first degree But I know, what he does to me No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh Natalie: And my heart won't beat again If I can't feel him in my veins No need to question, I already know Leah, Sophia and Natalie: It's in his DNA D-D-D-DNA It's in his DNA And he just takes my breath away B-b-b-breath away I feel it every day, And that's what makes a man Not hard to understand Perfect in every way I see it in his face Nothing more to say It's in his D-D-D-DNA Natalie with Leah and Sophia: It's all about his kiss Contaminates my lips Our energy connects It's simple genetics I'm the X to his Y It's the colour of his eyes He can do no wrong No, he don't need to try Leah and Sophia with Natalie: Made from the best He passes all the tests Got my heart beating fast It's cardiac arrest He's from a different strain That science can't explain I guess that's how he's made In his d-d-d-DNA Natalie: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh Leah, Sophia and Natalie: It's in his DNA D-D-D-DNA It's in his DNA And he just takes my breath away B-b-b-breath away I feel it every day, And that's what makes a man (what makes a man) Not hard to understand (to understand) Perfect in every way (in every way) I see it in his face (in his face) Nothing more to say (nothing more to say) It's in his D-D-D-DNA As the song finishes, the three girls go and take their seats, facing Marley. “That was fantastic!” she says. “We know, we know!” Sophia says, laughing. “All my idea!” Natalie says, glaring at Sophia. Marley turns her head to the boys, “See, the girls can perform a song, I don’t see why you two don’t want to”. “We told you!” Aidan says. “We don’t have enough people! Only two of us aren’t good for a song!” “And I told you I would perform with you!” Jake says. “Performing with a nineteen year old?” Rocky says. “No thanks”. “You did it last week, with two of them,” Natalie says. “That was a group performance though,” Aidan says. “Anyway, auditions are two days from now, and two boys signed up,” Marley says. “But, don’t get your hopes up, they’re on the football team and asked to be auditioned together. I don’t want a duet of passing gas to go through!” “You never know…” Leah quietly says. “What do you mean?” Marley asks. “Well, maybe they prefer to sing a duet rather than two solos, it saves us some time watching more performances”, Leah says, rather quickly. “Maybe…” Marley trails off. As the bell rings, the members leave the classroom, talking to each other. Marley walks over and takes a seat, exhausted. She sits there for a second, before realising Jake is still in the room. “You alright?” Jake asks, walking over to her. “You’re going to have to leave soon, aren’t you?” Marley asks, looking up at Jake. “Soon, but not now,” Jake says. “When?” “I… I don’t know,” Jake says, clearly lying. However, Marley doesn’t seem to catch on, and stands up and hugs Jake. ---- Later that day, Marley walks down the hallways, going to check on her audition list. She walks past an office, the Guidance Counsellor office. She sees Leah coming out of it, and behind her, a woman who Marley had never seen before. She watches as Leah gives the woman a hug, and walk off. Marley walks up to the woman, who trips over her desk as she goes to take a seat. “Hello?” Marley says. “Oooh! Hello!” the woman says, gesturing for Marley to enter. “I’m Marley Rose, the new Glee club director”, Marley says, taking a seat. “I LOVE singing!” the woman says, excitedly. “I’m Lauren Swann, the new guidance counsellor”. “Oh! I’ve heard about you”, Marley says. “All the kids love you! They say you’re amazing”. “Thankyou!” Lauren says, shuffling through her papers. “So… This might seem like a weird request, but, I could use your help” Marley says. “How so?” “See, to compete, I need twelve members… I currently have five. I have auditions in two days time, but it won’t be the twelve I need. The kids love you, so I was hoping that with your help, I will get more auditions, which will result in more members,” Marley says, quickly. “SURE! I love helping! It’s what I do!” Lauren says, smiling. “Do you want to sing with me?” Marley asks. “Why?” “Well, I have two guys so far in the club, and they don’t believe that people can sing a duet. I want to show them, and you said you love singing, so I was hoping…?” Marley says, eyeing Lauren hopefully. “That I’d sing with you?” Lauren asks. “Yeah?” Lauren reaches into her pocket, and brings out her phone. She presses the play button, and music to Halo '' begins to play. Marley begins to sing, with Lauren smiling at her. '''Marley:' Remember those walls I built? Well, baby they're tumbling down And they didn't even put up a fight They didn't even make a sound I found a way to let you in But, I never really had a doubt Standing in the light of your halo I got my angel now It's like I've been awakened Every rule I had you breakin' It's the risk that I'm taking I ain't never gonna shut you out! Lauren: Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby, I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby, I can feel your halo Pray it won't fade away Marley and Lauren: I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo, halo I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo... Halo, ooh ooh... The scene changes, and Marley and Lauren are standing at the front of the Choir Room, singing the same song. They dance around with the members, and sing with smiles on their faces. Lauren: Hit me like a ray of sun Burning through my darkest night You're the only one that I want Think I'm addicted to your light I swore I'd never fall again But this don't even feel like falling Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again Marley: And It's like I've been awakened Every rule I had you breakin' It's the risk that I'm taking I'm never gonna shut you out! Marley and Lauren: Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby, I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby, I can feel your halo I pray it won't fade away I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo, halo I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo... Halo, ooh ooh... I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo, halo I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo... Halo, ooh ooh... Halo, ooh ooh... Halo, ooh ooh, oh... Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby, I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby, I can feel your halo Pray it won't fade away I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo, halo I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo... Halo, ooh oh... As the two finish the song, the New Directions and Jake clap loudly. “See boys! You can perform a song with just the two of you!” Marley says. ---- I really want to join New Directions, Kai Johnson narrates. Kai is standing in the hallways, looking at the notice board, but in particularly, the Glee sign-up sheet. It’s just that I don’t want to be bullied for joining. I love to sing, it’s my passion. Except it’s where all the bullied go… I’ve never been bullied. I leave when I see the popular kids come down the hall. I don’t let people know about my ADHD. It’s just not me to open up to the world. As Kai turns his head to leave, he walks straight into Marley. She drops her coffee, which spills on the floor. “Oh! I’m sorry!” Marley says, bending down to clean up. “No, it was my fault,” Kai says, helping her. “So, I saw you looking at the sign for Glee club. I’ve seen you all week,” Marley says looking up at Kai. “Why haven’t you put your name down?” “Who said I want to join?” Kai asks, getting annoyed. “I was just guessing… I’m Marley, the new director,” Marley says, smiling. “I’m Kai… I don’t know if I want to join yet…” “Let me know when you do, we’ll be happy to have you!” Marley says, standing up. She walks off, and Kai is still seated on the floor. Of course the director has to be beautiful! Kai narrates, standing up slowly, and staring into the direction of Marley. ---- Later that week, Marley, Jake and the five members of New Directions sit in the auditorium, ready for the auditions. “Okay everyone, we only have three auditions today, and two of them are doing a duet, so we only have two performances”. “Three guys?” Sophia asks, hopefully. “Two guys and a girl”, Marley corrects. “MONICA PARKS!” Monica walks out on the stage, and stares at the seven in the stands. “Hello, I’m Monica Parks, and I’ll be singing Fallin' by Alicia Keys”, Monica says. She looks at the band members, and nods. They begin to play the song. Monica: I keep on fallin' In and out of love With you Sometimes I love ya Sometimes u make me blue Sometimes I feel good At times I feel used Lovin you darlin' Makes me so confused I keep on Fallin' In and out of love with you I never loved someone The way that I love you Oh, oh , I never felt this way How do you give me so much pleasure And cause me so much pain Just when I think Ive taken more than would a fool I start fallin' back in love with you I keep on Fallin' In and out of love with you I never loved someone The way that I love you Oh baby I, I, I, I'm fallin' I, I, I, I'm fallin' Fall I keep on Fallin' In and out of love with you I never loved someone The way that I love you Im fallin' In and out of love with you I never loved someone The way that I love you Im fallin' In and out of love with you I never loved someone The way that I love you What? “Wow Monica! That was really good! Welcome to New Directions!” Marley calls down to a beaming Monica. “Thank you so much!” Monica replies. “Next up, Kyle Jackson and Jason Smith!” Marley calls once Monica leaves the stage. Two boys in their Junior year walk onto the stage, smiling. “Here we go…” whispers Leah. “Hello! I’m Kyle and this is Jason”, one boy says. “We’ll be singing Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran,” says the other, Jason. “Whenever you’re ready,” mutters Marley, not paying attention. The music begins to play, and the boys sing their duet, smiles on their faces. Kyle: All I knew this morning when I woke Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before. And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago Is green eyes and freckles in your smile In the back of my mind making me feel right Jason: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now Kyle and Jason: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you, know you, know you 'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello." And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name Everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed Jason: And all my walls stood tall painted blue And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you Kyle: And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, Taking flight, making me feel right Kyle and Jason: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you, know you, know you 'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello." And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name Everything has changed All I know is you held the door And you'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh. And meet me there tonight And let me know that it's not all in my mind. Jason: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you, know you, know you Kyle and Jason: All I know is we said, "Hello." And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name Everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed All I know is we said, "Hello." So dust off your highest hopes All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed All I know is a new found grace All my days I'll know your face All I know since yesterday is everything has changed The New Directions, Marley and Jake stand up and give the two boys a standing ovation. “THAT WAS BRILLIANT!” Marley cries out, clapping the loudest. “Thank you!” Kyle says, beaming at Jason. “You’re both accepted!” Marley says. The two boys walk off the stage. ---- “So, Jason… When I was singing that song, I thought of all my good memories of us together”, Kyle says, staring at the floor, backstage. “You know what, Kyle. So did I!” Jason says, beaming. The two lean in, and share a kiss. ---- Marley and Jake walk into the Choir Room to applause. “Eight members!” Marley calls out, and in walk Monica, Jason and Kyle, who go and take a seat. “We’re two third of the way there!” Natalie calls out, to even more cheering. “Exactly. We only need four members left until we can officially compete. Another should be joining soon, I’ve seen him looking at the sheet for a while, hopefully he will sign up soon!” Marley says. Kai watches through the window, watching the New Directions laugh with each other. He breathes deeply, and walks off, but looks back as he walks. Back in the Choir Room, Jake watches Marley, worrying for her as she laughs with the other members. ---- Jake walks down the hall after everyone else has left the building. Tomorrow is my last day in Lima before I must leave again for New York. I’m taking an extension dance class at NYADA, before I audition for any other schools. I want to be the best dance I could possibly be, and I can only do that at NYADA. I’m dreading to tell Marley. Thank god she’s found Lauren, I would hate to leave her again if I didn’t know she had help with the club, Jake narrates, wondering down the hallways, towards Lauren’s office. I’ve just got to make sure Lauren is actually going to help Marley out... ---- Jake raises his fist and knocks on the office door. “Come in!” Lauren chimes, sitting at her desk. “Hello…” Jake says, walking inside the room slowly. “Hello! It’s a bit late isn’t it?” Lauren asks, curiously. “Yeah, I know. I’m here about Marley,” Jake says. “Take a seat,” Lauren says, gesturing towards the chair. Jake takes the seat, and looks up at Lauren. “Look, I’m going to leave tomorrow afternoon, and I need to make sure you’ll look after Marley for me… Promise?” “Why-” “Promise?” “Promise,” Lauren says. “Good,” Jake says, standing up. “Why does she need someone to look after her, though? She’s nineteen! She can make her own decisions!” Lauren calls out, when Jake makes it to the door. “Marley’s world can crumble easily. She needs someone to help her out”, Jake says. He takes a look around the office, and walks out, leaving Lauren alone, confused. ---- At BreadstiX that night, Jake and Marley are on a date, with Jake looking a little upset. “What’s wrong?” Marley asks, taking hold of Jake’s hand. “Listen, Marley. I love you, you know that right?” Jake says. “Yeah…?” Marley says, looking confused. “You have to leave again, don’t you?” “Tomorrow afternoon”, Jake says, grimly. “Can you at least help me with one last Glee lesson?” Marley asks, hopefully. “Sure… What is it?” Jake asks, with Marley smiling at him. ---- “Dynamics is very important when trying to perform a song!” Marley says, confidently, walking around the Choir Room. “Before Jake leaves this afternoon, we’re going to show you dynamics through a duet!” “Because couples are the only people that can be dynamic?” Sophia asks. “No, not at all. Look at Jason and Kyle”, Marley says, gesturing towards the two. “They’re not a couple, but their duet had a lot of dynamics.” Jason and Kyle look at each other awkwardly, before looking back at Marley. “So, dynamics is really important. Judges at competitions look for dynamics between group members”, Jake says. “We’re going to show you all about dynamics!” Marley says. The band members start to play She Will Be Loved’’, and Marley and Jake smile to one another. Jake: Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else Marley: I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more Marley and Jake: I don't mind spending every day Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved And she will be loved Jake: Tap on my window, knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I know I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore Marley: It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along, yeah My heart is full and my door's always open You come anytime you want, yeah. Marley and Jake: I don't mind spending every day Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved The scene changes to a train station, and Marley and Jake are standing there, hugging. Marley is starting to tear up, as the song continues. Marley: I know where you hide alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are Jake: I know that goodbye means nothing at all Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls Yeah Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful Marley and Jake: I don't mind spending every day Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh. Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved As the song comes to an end, Jake and Marley have a last kiss, before Jake walks off, leaving Marley alone. A tear rolls down her cheek, but she doesn’t wipe it away. She watches as the love of her life walks away, to catch a train that will lead him far, far away from her. “I love you”, she whispers. Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes